Promises
by xXxXxDeathTheKidxXxXx
Summary: What will it take to convince america to stop eating so much hamburgers! Well... maybe a sexy briton can persuade him...
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like another ordinary day in the world of Hetalia. It was pure chaos at another world meeting, as usual.

France began molesting England and then they got into a huge fight.

Prussia bragged about his awesomeness while Gilbird chirped happily on his head.

Spain and Romano ate tomatoes.

Italy was waving his white flag while Japan sat quietly next to the frantic Italian as he ignored his surroundings and read yaoi/hentai.

Germany lost his temper and began to yell angrily at everyone.

Russia, who was sitting on poor Canada again, simply chuckled as he relaxed and enjoyed the utter chaos that was surrounding him.

And then there was America…

America was in the front of the room behind the podium cheerfully giving his lectures on global warming as he ate hamburgers at the same time. Normally England would scold him about the dangers of eating so much greasy fast food but since he was busy quarreling with France the American took this opportunity to eat as much as he wanted.

"…and furthermore…. we should….and I'm the hero!...you guys…are my sidekicks… A-ha-ha!" The American was about to pick up another burger but then he froze. He felt somewhat dizzy and stumbled backwards. "Whoa… I don't feel so good….." The American clutched his chest and fell to his hands and knees; knocking over the podium. "W-what the hell…..M-My chest…. It hurts so much….."

Lithuania, who was sitting next to the frightening Russian, noticed that the American fell; he wanted to help him but was too afraid to Russia to get out of his seat.

The only other person who noticed the American was China; "H-Hey what's wrong with America Aru?"

The other nations, except for England and France turned around and saw the American who was now unconscious.

Without thinking, the Lithuanian ran to a phone to call an ambulance. The Russian was too busy paying attention to the unconscious American to notice that the Lithuanian wasn't beside him anymore.

Everyone except France and England crowded around the American and attempted to wake him up.

"Lo mejor una hamburguesa puede despertarlo?" Said Spain. The Spaniard placed a hamburger on the Americans forehead but it had no effect. "Hamburgers usually make him feel better for some reason but if it doesn't work then there must be something seriously wrong with him."

Everyone became really worried and began to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

China and Japan took out some herbs to make some medicine

Italy waved his white flag around as if it would magically help in some bizarre way.

Lithuania stared out the window to see when the ambulance would arrive and Greece was sleeping as usual.

Noticing that the room was awfully quiet, France and England finally turned around and saw the group of nations in the front of the room.

"What are you gits doing?" the Briton asked as he pushed his way through the crowd.

When he made his way to the front his eyes widened in shock as he saw his friend lying unconsciously on the ground. "America!" the Briton yelled He got onto his hands and knees and held the American in his arms. "What happened to him?" The Briton asked frantically.

"We don't know; he just passed out aru." China said

The Briton held the American close to himself as tears filled his eyes. Moments later the Ambulance arrived and the EMT's placed the American on the stretcher, and then rushed him to the hospital. Without thinking the Briton got into his Jaguar XJ Sentinel and drove to the hospital; not caring about the speed limits, stop signs or lights.

As the Briton was about to go into the emergency room he was stopped by security. "You're not allowed beyond this area." The security guard growled. The guard appeared pissed off and tire. He put several spoonfuls of sugar into a cup of coffee, tasted it, and then began to put more sugar into the cup.

"Please, you have to let me go, I'm begging you. I'm really desperate to go see my friend." The Briton pleaded.

The guard glared at the Briton and then proceeded to put sugar into the steaming cup; "listen, I already told you that I can't let you through now go sit and wait like everybody else."

The Briton glared back at the guard and mumbled several curses as he walked away from the guard and sat impatiently in a chair.

The Briton felt uneasy so he stood up and paced around the room, hoping to hear some good news from a doctor; telling him that his beloved friend was going to be okay.

Hours passed until a tired looking doctor finally came out of the emergency room. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a crisp dollar bill and examined a vending machine that was filled with a variety of ice cold beverages.

The Briton saw this as an opportunity to find out how the American was doing. "E-excuse me miss." He asked politely; "do you happen to know anything about a friend of mine named Alfred F. Jones? He came here several hours ago and I'm very worried about him."

The woman stared at the Briton and then back at the machine. She sighed and then placed the dollar into her pocket to look through papers on her clip board; "Let's see… oh, Mr. Jones had a heart attack but he seems to be doing okay now. He was moved to a room in the main building to get some time to rest but he will be going to take several tests and cat scans soon. I wouldn't advise you to go there now so just go home, relax and go visit him tomorrow."

The Briton breathed a sigh of relief; "thanks a lot." He said as he smiled politely.

The doctor returned a smile and then went back to looking at the drinks in the machine.

Before leaving, the Briton shot a nasty glare at the rude security guard who was just about to fall asleep but looked at the clock and noticed that his shift was over so he stood up and left as a cheerful younger man took his place at the security desk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the Briton brought some flowers at a little gift shop, went to the main building of the hospital and approached the front desk where cheerful young woman was greeting people and gave them visitor passes.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for the room of Alfred F. Jones." The Briton said.

The girl faced her computer and scrolled thorough a long list of names; "Mr. Jones is in room 215 on the second floor." She said as she smiled brightly and handed him a visitor pass.

The Briton thanked the woman and proceeded upstairs to the Americans room.

America, who was lying in bed watching TV, turned and saw the Briton; "Hey England! What's up?" The American said cheerfully. "Come over here and watch TV with me, Superman is on!"

The Briton blushed and sat in a chair next to the bed; "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel alright. Thanks for asking." The American stared at the Briton and smiled; "Are those flowers for me?"

"O-oh, y-yes they are" The Briton turned completely red as he handed the bouquet of beautiful and vividly colored flowers to the American.

Before the American could say anything a Nurse came into the room, placed a tray of food on the table before the American, and then left to serve the next person.

"What the hell?" the American said as he stared at the food.

"What's wrong?" The Briton asked.

The American looked up at the Briton and then back down at the tray; "I think she gave me the wrong tray, there's no hamburgers on here!"

"W-what? You git! Those bloody hamburgers are the reason why you had a heart attack in the first place! You have to try and eat healthier things like this." The Briton yelled.

The American chuckled; "Dude, you're overreacting, hamburgers taste too good to do that kind of stuff to me. As a matter of fact, they're going to help me get my strength back!"

"Stop joking around you git!" the Briton yelled; "from now on you have to stop eating hamburgers and start eating healthier food!"

Americas eyes widened in shock; "W-what? No more Hamburgers? B-but I can't last a second without them!"

The Briton sighed; "yes you can no stop whining and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

America looked down at the tray before him and sighed. There was oatmeal, fruits, a glass of apple juice, some toast with butter, and a carton of milk. He sighed as he picked up a spoonful of oatmeal and then put the spoon in his mouth.

"Well, how is it?" England asked.

"Holy shit!" The American yelled

"W-what's wrong?" England asked

"Dude you have got to try this it tastes totally awesome! It tastes like apples and cinnamon. I love this stuff!" America yelled

England was glad to see that his friend was happy and was eating something besides hamburgers. "It's ok, I don't want any."

America ate the oatmeal and within seconds it was finished.

"That was so awesome. I wonder if I can get seconds!" The American laughed.

"Calm down, I doubt they'll give you seconds. I'll make oatmeal tomorrow and bring some to you" England said.

"N-no thanks! I'm fine" America yelled. The last thing he needed was to eat England's bad cooking to make him sick, it's bad enough that he's still recovering from his heart attack.

America and England spent the rest of the day talking and watching all of America's superhero movies. Despite the fact that America made England watch the Superman movie three times. England tried to put up with it as long as it made the American happy and helped him get his mind off of being in the hospital.

The next day when the Briton went to the hospital the American was lying in bed eating a hamburger.

"W-where did you get that from?" England asked.

The American turned at smiled at the Briton; "Hi England! There's this awesome movie on called Captain America! Come over here a-"

"Don't try and change the subject you git! Now tell me why you're eating a bloody hamburger when you promised me that you wouldn't eat them anymore!" England yelled.

The American was silent for a moment; "I-I'm sorry England. I promise that from now on I won't eat any more burgers." The American mumbled.

England sighed, took a seat next to the American and blankly stared at the television screen.

The room was silent.

Hours later; after watching a marathon of Batman movies the Briton went home and fell asleep.


End file.
